


drunken birthday sex

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kink/Prompt: Drunken birthday sex (I realize this is not that Kinky, but it is totally my kink).





	drunken birthday sex

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The entire world knows that Shige’s an affectionate drunk. The others have publicly teased him about it on national television, claiming that he spouts out things like “I love you all!” and offers hugs without pretense (and sometimes permission).

What they don’t know is that Koyama hates it. He would never say it out loud, but Shige being overly friendly tugs at his heart in a way that he’s not sure he’s ready to deal with yet. When Shige’s sober he can barely get him to sit next to him let alone touch him, and he always gets nervous and weird whenever Koyama gets too close.

While the world may not know, the rest of NEWS (minus Shige) are well aware. Koyama’s not very good at hiding his emotions, and more than once another member has noticed the sad look on Koyama’s face when they’re out drinking and Shige’s arms embrace someone who’s not Koyama.

It’s kind of obvious when Ryo pushes a completely blitzed Shige towards Koyama, but Koyama’s nowhere near sober himself and doesn’t really mind having a lapful of Shige. He’s treating Shige like he would Nyanta, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his shoulders while he chats aimlessly with the others about whatever comes to mind.

When Shige moans softly, the only person who hears it is Koyama. He knows he has a stupid grin on his face and doesn’t care, for he’s long past the point of denial and can shamelessly embrace his feelings in full bloom. “Does Shige feel good?” he asks, leaning down to whisper near his ear and grinning harder at the visible shiver that results.

“I love Kei-chan,” Shige replies in a quiet voice that’s only meant for Koyama, wrapping both arms around him and pressing his face into Koyama’s chest.

Koyama feels a tear slide down his face, even though he knows it’s not real. Shige’s drunk, Shige loves everyone, Shige just happens to be in his lap at this time. He would say the same thing to Yamapi, or Tegoshi, or even Massu. That doesn’t mean Koyama can’t pretend, even if pretending seems to tug at his heart even more.

“I love Kei-chan so much it hurts,” Shige whispers, and Koyama’s eyes fly open. Not at the words, but at the way Shige’s clawing his way up Koyama’s torso to press his face into Koyama’s shoulder, blinking back his own emotions that Koyama hasn’t yet seen. “I wish I could tell you when I’m not drunk.”

Yamapi catches Koyama’s eye and mutters something about the time. Wide-eyed Tegoshi mentions that it’s only nine-thirty, but Ryo hisses something in his ear that makes him blush furiously and look down. Massu is oblivious like normal, but once Yamapi mentions food he’ll follow him wherever he goes.

“I think,” Yamapi says clearly to Koyama, always the leader, “that you should put Shige to bed.”

Shige giggles and lifts his arms around Koyama’s neck. “Yes, Kei-chan. Take me to bed.”

Koyama looks at Yamapi helplessly, but all he does is wink and herd the others outside, leaving Koyama to fend for himself. Some friends they are.

Shige’s heavier than he remembers, but then again he doesn’t carry him too often. And when he does, Shige’s not squirming and latching onto Koyama like he’s trying to mold them together into one person. He manages to make it out to the sidewalk, where there’s a cab waiting for them, and Koyama automatically forgives Yamapi as he and Shige unceremoniously tumble into the backseat and make no effort to sit up.

The driver doesn’t appear to care. He’s probably seen worse things in the course of his career. Koyama notices that the man is driving without being told where to go, and he figures Yamapi took care of that too.

All thoughts of Yamapi disappear when Koyama becomes highly aware of Shige’s presence underneath him. Shige’s arms are lazily looped around his waist, his face nuzzling in Koyama’s neck, and Koyama is very hard-pressed not to respond vocally. “Kei-chan smells good,” Shige mumbles, wiggling around in a way that shouldn’t be arousing but totally is.

“It’s a cologne my sister got me for my birthday,” Koyama explains. “Do you like it?”

Shige nods and turns his head, nudging Koyama’s face until the latter lifts up enough to look at him. Shige’s eyes are dark and squinted, probably fuzzy as well, but his smile is big and he keeps surreptitiously licking his lips. “Kei-chan….”

His voice is insistent, needy, and Koyama feels a strong chill run down his spine as he figures out where this is going. “Wait,” he finds himself whispering, lowering his face against Shige’s jaw so that he’s not tempted. “Just wait until we get out of here, okay?”

Shige nudges him again, but Koyama doesn’t move. “Does that mean we can once we’re somewhere else?” he asks hopefully, lowering his hands to Koyama’s hips and shifting him enough for Koyama to have no doubt in his mind as to what Shige’s intentions are.

“Yes,” Koyama answers without hesitation, moving a little against Shige like it’s automatic.

“Kei-chan said wait,” Shige mutters, directing a soft grunt directly into Koyama’s ear that makes him shake all over. “But Kei-chan is not waiting.”

“Stop me,” Koyama whines as he presses his face into Shige’s neck, biting down on his lip to keep from crying out at the way Shige feels hard against him. “Stop me because I can’t stop myself.”

Shige firmly grips Koyama’s hips to halt him, and Koyama has never before been so grateful for Shige’s high tolerance. He struggles to catch his breath, noticing the skin of Shige’s neck right in front of his mouth and pressing his lips to it, flicking his tongue out to lick at the sweat and taste that is undeniably Shige.

“Kei-chan…” Shige wiggles some more, his hold on Koyama faltering. “That feels really good but it makes me want to let you go.”

“I’ve waited so long,” Koyama whispers, looping his arms around Shige’s shoulders and straddling him properly. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Me neither,” Shige replies. “Maybe if we’re quiet -”

Just then the cab stops, and Koyama reluctantly moves off of Shige as he squints against the harsh street lights and figures out where they are. “Shige, we’re at your house!”

Shige gasps, his hands flying to his hair to fix it. “My mom can’t see me like this!”

The cab driver looks unimpressed, waiting to be paid. Koyama flings some bills at him, tipping him rather largely but in hopes that it will earn his silence, and he feels much more sober as he hauls Shige out of the car and stares at Shige’s parents’ house like it’s haunted.

“We can do this,” he says. “Your mom loves me.”

“Kei, I’m _drunk_ ,” Shige emphasizes, like Koyama didn’t already know. “No mother likes to see her only son shitfaced.”

The light bulb in Koyama’s head goes off. “Get on my back,” he tells Shige. “She won’t see my face and you can pretend to be asleep.”

“But that’s _lying_!” Shige looks appalled that Koyama would even think about lying to his mother.

Koyama sighs. They weren’t getting much accomplished stumbling around Shige’s front yard like they were really bad burglars. “What do you think we should do then?”

Shige’s eyes rise to his bedroom window, on the second story, and Koyama shakes his head firmly. “But,” Shige protests. “But it’s not that far up, and look, there’s a tree right there that we can climb-”

Disapprovingly, Koyama grabs Shige by the arm and takes him on the figure-eight path to his front door. “Give me your key.”

“I can open the door myself,” Shige says a little irritably, shoving past Koyama to do exactly that.

They almost fall through the door, Koyama catching Shige before he loses his balance completely, and they both fall back against the door from their combined forces. Once steady, Shige looks up at Koyama, who’s unaccustomed to the look in his eyes and gulps when he feels himself drawn closer.

Then Nana’s barking and Shige’s mother is racing in from the kitchen, baseball bat in hand, and Koyama snaps out of his daze immediately. He would have laughed at the small woman with the bat except that Shige’s mom would have definitely whacked him then. “You two scared the hell out of me!” she cries, tossing the bat to the couch and getting a better look at Shige. “Are you drunk?”

Shige nods shamefully, absently petting his dog who obediently welcomes him home.

“It’s my birthday,” Koyama says helpfully.

“Congratulations,” Shige’s mom says sincerely. “You’re drunk too. I hope neither one of you drove.”

They both shook their heads, looking down like they’re being scolded.

Then she laughs, and Koyama looks up in confusion. “Just like Keiichiro-kun, always taking care of my Shigeaki even if it’s his own birthday.” She’s smiling and looking rather happy about the whole situation. “Well, don’t loiter around down here! The night is still young, but you both look like all you want to do is go to bed.”

Koyama tries not to express his amusement for her words.

“Go on, then,” she continues, shooing them towards the stairs. “I’ll leave some tea out in case you want any.”

Koyama lowers his head to thank her, but midway through he’s being dragged up the stairs by someone who is in no condition to drag himself let alone anyone else, and there is much wall bumping and feet tangling by the time they actually make it into Shige’s room and close the door.

Shige’s on him in an instant, almost crashing them through the door as the full length of Shige’s body presses into Koyama’s. “No more waiting,” he whispers with a chuckle, kissing up Koyama’s neck to his chin. “Kei, god, I want you so bad that my own mother yelling at me couldn’t even make it go away.”

Koyama feels what Shige’s talking about, right in his hip and he snaps. He lifts Shige by the ass and stumbles across the room, falling onto his bed and sprawling completely on top of him. “Me too,” Koyama gasps, moving around until he can feel Shige against him again. “Oh god, me too.”

Shige’s hand is in his hair, turning his head and then they’re kissing, Shige’s lips against his and Shige’s tongue seeking his out. It’s sloppy and wet but passionate and it makes Koyama move faster, whining a little as he’s overcome with the sensations. Shige’s deep grunts aren’t helping, nor is the way he’s got his nails dug into Koyama’s hips, helping him along. If he’s not careful they’re going to come like this and Koyama’s going to have some explaining to do since he can’t fit into Shige’s pants.

Shige seems to have the same thought, judging by the way his hands slide along Koyama’s hip bones until he’s at his fly, fumbling with the button and zipper and driving Koyama crazy.

“Shige,” Koyama moans, a little surprised but very willing to let Shige touch him like this. He feels Shige’s fingers graze against his erection and he involuntarily pushes up against it, making it difficult for Shige to get much accomplished.

“Stop moving,” Shige hisses. “I can’t get them down if you keep moving.”

The hell he can’t. Koyama has them kicked off and on the floor in an instant, feeling a little exposed with his naked ass in the air at least until Shige takes him in hand and starts stroking. “Shige, oh my god,” he says, blindly finding Shige’s lips again as the pressure increases. “It feels so good.”

Shige giggles into their kiss, reaching for one of Koyama’s hands and blatantly placing it between his own legs. Koyama immediately squeezes and swallows Shige’s appreciative noises, moving out of the way when Shige undresses himself and picking right up where he left off when Shige pulls him back. They’re kissing and stroking and it’s getting very hot very fast, shirts pulled over heads and sweaty bodies sliding together. Koyama lasts longer when he’s drunk and wants more, wants to ask for more but doesn’t know how Shige will respond.

He tests him by resting his free hand on Shige’s ass, grabbing hold on the flesh while sneakily trailing his pinky finger close to the middle. Shige arches his entire back off of the bed and kisses Koyama fiercely, spreading his legs automatically and making a choked noise in the back of his throat. “Yes, yes, yes, oh god, Kei, yes, do that.”

He can’t get much more consensual than that, and Koyama lazily trails his fingertips up and down the center crease while trying to think of how to word his question. “Do you have… something… we can use?”

Shige bangs around on his nightstand until he finds what he’s looking for and hands it over, looking up at Koyama with big eyes and a wavering smile. “It’s my first time.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t-” Koyama starts, but Shige shakes his head. “Are you sure?”

“It has to be Kei-chan,” Shige says, cupping Koyama’s jaw with his hand. “Only Kei-chan can touch me like this.”

Koyama’s eyelids flutter, his heart ready to explode with the amount of emotion he feels from Shige right now. There’s no uncertainly in his actions as he slicks his fingers and carefully pokes inside, feeling Shige’s disturbed muscles surround him and anticipating how that will feel around his length. He moans at the thought and moves against Shige’s lax hand, which tentatively strokes him as he body becomes accustomed to having something probing inside it.

Shige’s squirming, but then he arches again and groans loudly, pushing back against Koyama’s finger that’s quickly joined by another. Koyama’s kissing his neck and his lips and anywhere he can reach, even though Shige can’t kiss back because he’s breathing too hard. He feels Shige open up around him and can’t wait, inserts the third finger and sends Shige thrashing about in his arms, looking like he’s having a convulsion but really Koyama keeps jabbing his prostate and Shige’s not used to that feeling.

“Kei, Kei, Kei,” Shige’s moaning in a choked voice, shakily reaching for the discarded tube and coating Koyama with the remains. “Kei, god, I want you.”

Koyama takes one look at Shige’s eyes and wastes no more time. Quickly he pulls out his fingers and positions the head of his cock between Shige’s legs, carefully pushing his thighs up and out in order to make it the most comfortable. Shige lays on the bed, unfazed at the way his body is arranged, staring at Koyama like he’s transferring his soul through his eyes and Koyama can’t help but say “I love you too” before pushing inside.

It hurts, he knows it, but Shige’s smart and tries to relax, taking deep breaths and clawing at his sheets to release tension. Koyama gets all the way in and bites his lip at the way Shige’s body squeezes around him, probably trying to push him out but inadvertently creating friction that makes him want to stay. Koyama hasn’t done this before with a man and probably never will again unless it’s with Shige, Shige who will gladly let Koyama see him like this and do this to him while expressing no shame because that’s how much he loves him.

“Move, Kei,” Shige orders, remaining flat on his back with his head elevated enough to make eye contact with Koyama. “ _Please_ move.”

Koyama slowly pulls out and pushes back in, testing the resistance. Shige moans and throws his head back, his nails still scratching along the sheets and his erection continuing to bob around between them, seeking attention. Satisfied that Shige really is ready, he places both hands on the inside of Shige’s thighs to brace himself as he rolls his hips, thrusting deep inside and withdraw almost all the way only to do it again and again until he’s gasping and Shige’s crying out his name, trying to move against him at the same speed and take him in even deeper.

A low groan sounds from Koyama’s throat and he’s moving sharply, steadily, muttering things like how good it feels as he reluctantly relocates one hand to Shige’s cock and strokes him fast and hard. Shige shrieks and god, his mom had to have heard that but Koyama doesn’t care, he doesn’t even think about it as Shige tightens around him and makes him lose his ground a little. He grabs Shige’s ass with his free hand and lifts him up to hold him still while he pounds into him, and the new angle has Shige spreading his legs even more and flopping around like a fish out of water.

“Right there, Kei,” he’s gasping. “Oh my god, right there, right there, Kei I love you so much, I’m going to… _Keiichiro_!”

Koyama sees nothing but white and stars as Shige clamps down on him, twitching in his hand and spilling over his fingers while Koyama’s body can’t hold back anymore and thrusts as fast as he can, as hard as he has to in order to push through the suffocating friction and bring himself over the edge. He says a multitude of things as he finally comes, probably Shige’s name and declarations of love along with promises he hopes he can keep in the morning.

He’s still coming down when Shige squirms beneath him, and Koyama uses the last of his energy to roll over onto his back and reach for Shige’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shige says breathlessly, lacing his fingers with Koyama’s and squeezing a little unsteadily. “I’m more than okay.”

Koyama smiles, turning onto his side to snuggle with Shige’s still trembling body. Shige welcomes him with both arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him tight enough for Koyama to feel the continuing aftershocks coursing through him. To have made Shige feel like that makes Koyama very happy, and the stupid grin is back on his face as he starts to drift off, his head rising and falling with Shige’s chest on every breath.

It’s been years, but Koyama finally got what he wanted for his birthday.


End file.
